


Castles and Dragons

by feeldom_writer



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeldom_writer/pseuds/feeldom_writer
Summary: Fate, I decided, had a sick sense of humour. Of all the 7 billion people in the world…Why me?Why him?





	Castles and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justjunhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/gifts).



> A/N: This is a fic originally written for my friend @justjunhoes (she also writes fics so if you haven't checked her out, you should! This is also the first fanfiction piece I've written, so all criticism are welcomed! Leave me some nice comments too, if you'd like. ^^

_“Eww why is she covered in mud? So gross!” I rolled my eyes at the obvious insult directed at me and continued making my mud castle. A princess has to live in a castle,, and if I had to make it myself, so be it. It’ll be cooler than all the other castles in the world, and those girls will be begging me to let them play in my castle. Motivated by that possibility, I smirked and continued making another tower,one where a dragon will live and protect me from stupid giggling girls. So engrossed in making the perfect nest for my pet dragon, I didn’t notice someone approaching their shadow clocked my view of the sun. glaring at the intruder, I squinted to see just who dared to disturb my important work._

In hindsight, I now realize that was when it all started.  
With a grin,  
And a spicy-flavoured hotbar.

_“You want some?” Blinking away the feeling of awe at his pretty smile, I glanced at the hotbar currently waving under my nose._  
_“But I’m dirty.” He looked me over, as if just noticing my mud-covered state. Shrugging, he plopped down beside me, still holding out the hotbar._  
_“Now I’m dirty too. Besides, you’re still a pretty princess.” And as though the bite I took from his hotbar sealed the deal, we were best friends from then on._

_____ _

Looking back, I’d like to say that I didn’t develop a massive crush on Junhoe during the time we were best friends, but then I’d be lying. Junhoe and I only played with each other, since I didn’t really have other friends and Junhoe was new to the area. We fit well together. I was the ketchup to his corndog, and he was the cheese to my pizza. A perfect combo. He didn’t mind getting his hands dirty to play Castles & Dragons with me, pretending to be a prince looking for his queen. I was the princess with a pet dragon, waiting for my prince to arrive so I could show him my pet. In return, I’d be the adoring audience while he sang and danced for me (honestly though, there was no pretending there. I loved his voice even at the age of twelve). He told me how everyone found him too loud and annoying, so I let him perform in front of me to his heart’s content.

Junhoe always said I would be a great lawyer when we’d grow up, since I was so good at arguing with people, as seen from the countless girls I made cry when they tried to make fun of Junhoe and I. I replied him in kind, that despite what people said, he’d be a world star someday, just like his idol Michael Jackson.  
The fact that I had a massive crush on Junhoe was probably obvious to everyone but the boy in question. I started wearing my nicer outfits out to play, to my mother’s horror, and I was more than vocal in my support for Junhoe’s talents. He had dubbed me as his #1 supporter, and I reveled in that title.  
I had always joked about how I thought he was good enough to go on a talent competition, win, and then become a famous singer. I’d tell him how he would become the nation’s icon, and how people would write articles about him just for breathing. We had laughed at the time, of course. Which idiot would take the ramblings of an imaginative twelve-year-old seriously?

Apparently one idiot did, and thy name be Junhoe,

Finding out that Junhoe had upped and moved to the big city was a giant shock to me. While I was glad that he was chasing his dreams, the fact that he had just left without so much of a goodbye stung a lot, and completely enveloped any sense of pride I had for him. We were best friends, weren’t we? How could he have just left without telling me? Mom had obviously noticed my strange behavior, noticing how I was just moping about the house instead of going out to play. She had brushed it off as a phase I was going through. Probably puberty, she thought. She would never have thought I was nursing the biggest heartbreak of my young life.

Eventually, I did move on. Or at least, that was what I liked to tell myself. I had tried to watch the TV show Junhoe was on, thanks to my mother finding out from his, but seeing his face so desperate to debut as an artiste only deepened the wound in my heart. So I left my mother to update me on his well-being. It was sad, now that I thought about it, how we were best friends who knew so much about each other, but I was now reduced to getting updates on his life when my mother would tell me. It was also through her that I found out that Junhoe had debuted as an idol. The feeling was bittersweet; while I was immensely proud that he would achieve his dream, the sting of betrayal still hurt.

I adopted the saying of “Out of sight, out of mind” when it came to Junhoe after that. I forbade anyone from mentioning his name, and I avoided all mentions of him in the media. I’d reckoned that if I kept him out of my sight, I’d be able to get over this ridiculous childhood crush. Besides, he was a star now, I doubt he’d even remember the little girl he used to play in the mud with. And it was that sentiment that kept me going all these years, despite the occasional sting in my heart when something reminded me of him.

Which is why seeing him today was like a stab to the heart. I was definitely not prepared to see him here, of all the places and days.

“I did tell you years ago but you weren’t listening, I thought you knew that you two were distant cousins! Your grandparents were siblings so obviously we were invited to…” I had left my mother talking to herself as usual, the only thought in my mind was to get a drink of water to soothe my dry throat.

Fuck.  
We’re related? Only distant cousins, but still…  
Fuck.  
So the guy I was basically in love with for half my life is a distant relative?  
Fuck fuck fuck.

The worst part of it all was the realisation that I was indeed not over him. In fact, seeing him today made the crush grow three times in size. How could it not? He had grown into his muscles, his face had gotten sharper and his slicked-up hairstyle only made him look more devilishly gorgeous; the asshole.  
My slight mental breakdown was interrupted by the arrival of a cheery lanky stranger, who merely grinned at me and began speaking animatedly.

“Wow that Junhoe… You know, throughout the whole time we’ve known each other, he was constantly bragging about this girl who was always supporting him. Always encouraging him to sing and perform. I guess you could say she was the reason he’s the Koo Junhoe he is now.” Looking over at my new conversation partner, I vaguely recognised him from TV, though he obviously looks older now; he’s one of Junhoe’s group members.

“The members and I had always thought he was in love with that girl from the way he spoke of her, you know? So when… Oh! You haven’t spoken to him yet right? Junhoe! Come here! ” At that point, I didn’t know whether I wanted to run and hide or to strangle this oblivious little… Thanks to Mr. Nice Guy over here waving enthusiastically, I didn’t even have time to prepare myself before Junhoe arrived in front of us. Junhoe’s eyes had widened comically when he realised who I was, and a familiar grin grew on his absurdly attractive face… Fuck. I could feel my heart thumping erratically. Damn it.

“Noona, is that really you? Wow, I can’t believe you’re here! It’s been such a long time, have you been well?” It took everything in me to show him a smile, though from the flash of confusion on his face, it came out looking more like a grimace. He seemed to brush it off and continued grinning excitedly at my presence here today. He had asked if I had eaten, and whether I had seen the hotbar station specially set up today. My voice trailed off as he was distracted by someone approaching us and I swallowed harshly again, deciding to instead nod politely at the beautiful newcomer dressed in white.

Giving them my best attempt at a smile, I patted Junhoe’s shoulder good naturedly, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest as his smile grew wider at my words.  
“Congratulations on the wedding, you too. I’m really happy for you, Junhoe. I’m glad you finally found your queen.”  
Immediately turning to leave, I walked briskly over to the food table, wanting to stuff myself full of comfort. And I didn’t want to see that angelic smile directed at someone else now.

Fuck you, Fate.  
Fuck you and your sick sense of humour.


End file.
